Fires Blazing In Our Hearts
by allijuan-dun
Summary: Tris is a loser at her school, Southbank High School. Suddenly Christina finds herself locked in the bathroom while a fire is ablaze. Tris finds her and rescues her. Tris and Christina find themselves driven away to the hospital. Soon, all residents of Southbank are moved to the new and empty Factional Education Center. When a breathtaking secret gets loose, connections fray away.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

TRIS POV.

I slide into my seat at an empty lunch table. Sigh. Ever since the Pretzel incident, no wants to be seen with me.

Sigh. High School sucks. I can't wait to get to college and be a whole new person.

Peter, famous school jerk, sneers at me as he walks by. I narrow my eyes, but that doesn't seem to do much. "Careful Prior. Do that too much and you'll become Asian." His also nasty friend Eric laughs like it was said by Kevin Hart.

I just sigh and shovel my sloppy joe into my mouth. I glance over at the popular kid table. At the the table sit Christina, Will, Uriah, Four, Zeke, Marlene and Shauna. A freshman, Lynn, hovers around their table, trying to get in on their conversation. Eventually she gives up and sits at a table with four giggling blond girls. I watch as Christina mutters something and gets up and heads in the direction of the bathroom.

I see Eric watching her, (also sneaking looks at her body parts) then lean across the table and whisper something to Peter.

"Dude! She's totally hot, but let's go lock her in the bathroom! I stole the keys from the janitor a week ago." Peter says.

Eric nods, and they get up and follow Christina.

Peter fumbles in his jacket pocket for the keys, while Eric rambles on about how hot Christina is. "Pete, man! She is HOT! I'm not even kidding. I want to ask her out." Eric suggests.

Peter rolls his eyes. "A girl with a body like that? Ha fat chance and plus she holds hands with Will."

Eric grumbles something under his breath while Peter shoves the key in its lock and locks it. Eric motions for them to go away from the door.

Minutes later I see Will asking Zeke how long Christina's taking.

Then suddenly, the fire alarm rings.

Oh shoot!

Christina's still in there!

I run to the janitors closet, but then I see fire down the hallway!

"Ahhh!" I scream when a flames snaps at my skin. Oh no. The fire's traveling fast. Christina bangs on the door.

Mr. Glavesky, the hall monitor, barks at me. "Beatrice! Get away from there! Out the door with your class mates! Hurry!"

I shake my head, and tears prick up at the corners of my eyes. I turn and run to the restroom, the doors shaking with Christina's pounding.

"HELP! HELP ME!" She's screaming.

I shriek as another flame snaps at my shins. I scream, then punch at the door. I shriek again as burns collect on my legs.

I'm all surrounded in fire.

When I finally manage to kick down the door, my legs are blackened.

"TRIS! Oh thank god! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Christina sees my legs and yelps. "CHRISTINA ,WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!' I yell as loud as I can of the sound of flames engulfing tables.

"AGHGHGH! Tris help!" Her jeans are on fire. I rip off my shirt and swat at her legs with it. Luckily, the flames disappear. Her legs are identical to mine, and she is in much more pain than I am.

I hoist her over my shoulders and run straight into the fire.

It burns and I swear I can't do it anymore but I still run. I run.

I swear, seconds seem to pass in slow motion, Christina in my arms, my scorched legs stumbling as fast as I can, my singed hair whipping. I slam against the door as hard as I can and it falls down, dented.

I run and run until I reach the rest of the class outside on a field. I can't feel my burnt legs anymore and I drop Christina. I fall on the ground and-

Please review! Was it good? I hope so! PM me if you feel like it.


	2. Chapter 2

CHRISTINA POV.

I'm lying on the ground outside my school, Southbank High, engulfed in flames.

Yes I swear I'm not kidding.

I was locked in the bathroom and Tris saved me! Tris! The girl no one likes! I was pretty rude to her in the past, and I thought she hated me! But she saved me!

Will gasps and helps me up. "Will Tris saved me but I need help call the hospital I think she's badly burned." I gasp out.

Will shakes his head. "Never mind about her, she's just a loser. Worry about you. You look awful. Are you alright?" Will hugs me.

I shake my head. "No. She's not. She saved my life and you should be grateful for that. I'm fine, I just have some deep burns. Go help Tris."

Will mutters "Fine" and takes out his cell phone and calls 911. I help him describe what happened, and then several minutes later we are rushed to the hospital in ambulances.

Will stays with me the whole time in the ambulance. He whispers things in my ear.

He keeps me close to him. "Uh, Chris? I noticed that Peter was clutching Tris the whole time and telling her he was sorry. Do you know what could have been going on?"

I widen my eyes. "What!? Peter likes Tris?!" I shriek.

Will nods and says probably. "Omg. Omg! That totally makes sense!" I laugh.

Will nods and continues. "Yeah. When we evacuated Peter was screaming 'where is Tris where is Tris?'"

Oh.

"I still can't believe Tris saved me. She must hate me." Will nods, but then says, "But how did she know you were in the bathroom?" I sit up in the stretcher.

"Omg. You're right! I wonder how..." I mutter.

Soon, we get to the hospital. Tris goes to the ICU, Intense Care Unit, while I get a room downstairs near the lobby. Will's request to stay in the room with me gets denied so he sits in the waiting room with Peter.

PETER POV. 

I stare at the floor.

I hear footsteps and I look up. It's Will, and if looks could kill, I'd be dead.

He runs at me, and I jump out of my seat and dash. It's a good thing I took those parkour lessons for a couple years, because Will looked like he wanted my blood.

I jump high so I'm holding onto a pipe on the ceiling, and Will is shouting for me to get down. I just shake my head.

"Then at least TALK TO ME." Will demands. I sigh, but still cling to the pipe. "Okay fine. Eric wanted to ask Christina out, cause he thought she was hot, but I was all 'no way dude' but he still-" "Get to the point, Peter!"

Will cuts me off. I groan and continue. "Okay. I stole the janitors keys a while back and thought we should lock her in there. I didn't think there would be a fire of course and I didn't think Tris even liked her. I wasn't trying to kill Christina it was just meant to be a harmless prank."

I hop down to the ground floor. What a mistake. Will grabs the collar of my shirt and slams me against the wall. "WELL IT WASN'T. WHAT YOU DID IS UNFORGIVABLE. HOW DO YOU THINK TRIS FEELS ABOUT YOU, NOW THAT YOU ALMOST KILLED HER!" Will bellows.

Will raises his fist, about to swing, but a scratchy voice stops him.

I turn around.

"OH MY GOD TRIS!" I scream.

I run to her, and take my head in her hands and kiss her on the mouth. Will stands back in disbelief.

I kiss Tris and breath "I'm sorry" into her mouth. But she raises her fist and punches me hard in the nose. Blood spills out and I gasp at her.

She glares at me and shakes her head, turns around and walks out. Will shakes his head also, "You blew it, man" are the words that come out of his mouth. I sit back in the chair and rub my nose on my jacket.

Tris doesn't love me. Tris hates me.

Tris doesn't love me. Tris hates me.

Tris doesn't love me. Tris hates me.

Tris doesn't love me. Tris hates me.

The words repeat over and over in my head.

TRIS POV. 

Do you need it spelled out, Tris? Okay. Peter

Just

Kissed

YOU!

Yes, PETER, the one who has made fun of you since kindergarten! Will at least slammed some sense into him. Literally slammed.

Christina comes in my hospital room to bring me my lunch. "Hi, Tris. Just thought I could bring you your lunch today." She says. I smile and nod. My burns aren't so bad anymore, but I am still in bandages and crutches. Christina looks good, however.

After Christina leaves, there is another knock on the door. Ugh, it's probably Peter. But as the door opens I see it is… Four?

He comes in and says hi and everything.

I never really knew Four that well, but we talked about, well, sort of EVERYTHING. He tells me about how he ran away from home when his dad beat him and his mom, then went to live with his Uncle Amar. I tell him about how I've been taking fighting lessons and that's how I broke down the restroom door.

We talk and laugh for a while, then Four walks out the room.

He stops in the doorway and adds, "Tris?" "Yeah?" I ask him. "I'm glad we talked. You're cool." Then he walks down the hall. I smile to myself. _Maybe the fire was a good thing_. But oh, how _wrong_ I was.

Please Review or PM me!


	3. Chapter 3

**FOUR POV. **

Oh man. Tris really is an amazing girl. She's really pretty, and her grey eyes looks so glittery.

I wonder why she really was a loser.

I asked Christina why Tris was so unpopular, and all she said was "The Great Pretzel Incident".

Then I remember.

It was the Freshman field trip, we went to Mount Rushmore. Tris had bought a big fried pretzel at a street vendor. She tore off little chunks of it and gave it to a bunch of her friends. We went inside a museum, and the lid for the fire alarm was broken off. Tris wanted to be part of our group of that time, and she'd begged Chris that if she could throw her pretzel chunk and hit the fire alarm from 20 feet away, she could be part of our group. Chris agreed and she also threw a chunk with Tris. They both threw at the same time. Christina missed it by three feet, but Tris was spot on. The fire alarm was really dusty, but boy did it ring. The pretzel had a bit of peeled rust in it, but Tris was brave enough to eat it anyway. The sprinklers poured down on everyone, and every girl has worn mascara, so you know where that lead. Everyone was mad at Tris. Later on the bus, Tris had the aftermath of eating the rusty pretzel and threw up all over Christina, Marlene, Shauna, and Will's laps. They weren't so happy with that. The next school day, Chris and Tris got detention. No one ever spoke to Tris since, and so she was pretty much an outcast from then.

Then, half a year later, this happens.

My shoes make quiet thuds as I walk down the hospital corridor.

I turn a corner to go to the waiting room, and I run into Peter.

"Where do you think you're going, Peter?!" I demand, putting my arms in front of him.

"Nowhere Four." He shrugs out of my grasp.

"If you're thinking about seeing Tris, you should turn back now. Because the moment she sees your face, she will throw her food tray at it. And after the encounter you made with her already, I'm pretty sure you got off on the wrong foot, man."

Peter steps back and glares at me.

"I can do what I want, and you can't make me not. Step off!" Peter shoves me, then hurries towards Tris's room.

I shake my head. I just continue towards the waiting room, not wanting to pick a fight.

Will greets me, and we sit down. "Did you run into Peter?" He asks me.

"Yeah. He was going to see Tris. She's gonna flip out." Will nods.

Peter just doesn't get it. Too persistent for my taste.

"Dude. I think I really like Tris."

"Bro, no way! Remember last year?!" Will jumps to his feet.

"Of course! But if you look beyond that, she really is beautiful and kind. And brave, for saving Christina. Aren't you grateful for that?" I answer.

Will thinks about this, then agrees.

"Well, yeah. She's sort of pretty. And she did save my girlfriend." I nod.

I sit down once again, then just think about _her_. So kind. So selfless. So brave. So honest. So intelligent.

She's just so perfect, and I can't stand another moment without her.

I jump out of the chair I was sitting I and run as fasts as I can towards Tris's room.

I slowly pull the door towards myself, seeing in on Peter and Tris's conversation. Peter is sitting in a chair near Tris's bed, and she is sitting up facing him.

"Peter, just leave me alone! You don't understand!" "Tris, but lease forgive me! _You_ don't understand how much I need you!"

At this Tris screams and punches him. Peter dodges it and steps back.

He shakes his head furiously and stomps towards the door.

Oh no. I jump backwards and run to the end of the corridor.

I step backwards, the turn the corner and walk to Tris's room.

Peter stomps towards me then stops in front of me. "And where do you think _you're_ going, Eaton?"

I laugh at his mockery. "Just to see Tris. I bet she'll actually want to see me."

Then I walk away.

As I creak open the door, I hear Tris fall back in her bed and moan. "Peter? Oh please just stop it. "

But as I show my face, Tris smiles brightly.

"Four! Hi, come in." I nod and continue inside.

"How are you?" I ask her.

She pushes her fingers through her hair. "I'm okay, I guess. But how's Christina?"

There it is. That selflessness.

"She's probably fine." I sit down on the corner of her bed.

She smiles, then leans up. She gives me a hug which takes me by surprise and I give a small "Oh?"

She giggles and I wrap my arms around her in a replying hug.

As my skin meets hers it inflames. My heart starts pumping and I start to sweat.

Tris looks at me with worry. "Are you okay?"She asks, obviously feeling the sudden warmth too.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Tris smiles, then leans back into her bed.

"So. What's the news about school?"

"I don't know Tris. Principal Yvette will probably make a call today." Tris nods. "Peter won't leave me alone." She says.

"I know. Do you want me to stop it?" She rolls her eyes.

"Please. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Stop it Tris. You know I need to worry about you. So does everyone else."

"You don't need to make a big deal out of it. I am fine, my burns will heal, we'll go to the new school, Peter will eventually leave me alone! And so will you!"

I stand back in disgust.

"Stop making this about me. It's not! You changed us all and no one can deny it!" I harshly return.

Tris puts her head in her hands. " I changed you all for the worse. Now everyone hates me even more than they did before. Maybe I should just...j-just leave!" She shouts, but her voice still quivers.

"Is that what you think you should do?! You saved Christina. Peter is in love with you, and you are a huge hero! But if that's what you think, then you should do what your heart tells you."

Then I walk out.

**CHRISTINA POV. **

Principal Yvette calls an out of school assembly.

We gather in the empty lot behind the hospital.

Yvette has some issues. She wears her suits way too baggy, but her pants way too tight. We she walks, wrinkles straining against her skin appear. Also, she is very very tall. She's like 6' 2" or something.

She is the president of the Single Women Against Guys club . Or SWAG. Not exactly the right name for 40-70 year old hopelessly desperate women. Yvette wears pounds of makeup, looking like Effie Trinket from The Hunger Games.

Her eyeshadow reaches her eyebrows. Her mascara is blue. No joke.

"Hello, students of Southbank."

Eric laughs and shouts "Hi, Sylvia Yvette!" I just roll my eyes.

"Hello, Eric dear," Principal Yvette sweetly says.

She continues, "I know that one of our very heroic students is still at the hospital, but I am sure one of you will be lucky enough to tell them this news. We will be moving into the completely empty, AND luxurious Faction Education Center. I hope you are all prepared, for there is a small bit of bad news."

Many whispers and 'what?'s ripple through the crowd. "I'm afraid they have large dorm rooms if you would like live in one. You will be able to your family whenever you want after campus hours, 6:30 am to 2:30 pm. You will have a dorm mate, and yes, some might be co-ed. But it really is not anything to worry about. FEC does not have any residents, so it is now our school. I hope you had time to say goodbye to Southbank, because we are not rebuilding it. Thank you." Principal Yvette finishes.

I squeal.

Luxurious?

Dorms?

This is my dream high school!

Four, standing on the left of me, vaguely smiles. What's with him? He's been so grumpy ever since he came out of Tris's room.

Now, knowing me to be the popular girl, I always have to know my gossip.

I know something is up between Tris and Four, and I plan to find out.

**TRIS POV. **

Four was right. I should do what my heart tells me. I just can't take it anymore. I want to leave. That's it. That's what my heart tells me.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR POV. I want to apologize to Tris for the outburst and bring her the bit of news, so that's what I do. I bang open her door. Her bed is empty. Her Aid must've taken her for a test. I don't have her number, so I can't text her. I look all over her bed and find a tiny, crumpled up wad of paper. Dear Four I had to go. I don't belong here anymore. If you can find me and bring me back, here's a clue. I would eat my share Under the willow tree bare Our old home lays defeated in despair But the willow tree brings free air Tris What is this supposed to be? Some sort of detective story? A riddle? This is ridiculous. In about to tear the wad in shreds when the door slams open. It's a Nurse. "Where is Tris?!" She shrieks as she sees the empty bed. I shove the wad into my jacket pocket and walk out. I would eat my share. What does that mean? Eating something. Her share, though? And under the willow tree bare? The bare willow tree...food... Old home... I get it! She's talking about eating under the willow tree at Southbank! Tris used to always eat lunch under the bare willow tree in the courtyard! I know where to find her! I run down the hall as fast as I can. I reach the hospital doors and into the parking lot. I grab my keys and start up the engine to my jeep. I drive past the speed limit then finally reach our school parking lot. Blackened wood and debris lay in pieces everywhere, a thick blanket of ash resting. I run past all the wood and ash to the school courtyard. There lies the willow tree, and a small figure in a hoodie under the branches. The figure's head is face down in her arms, her legs bent and her jeans torn, large scars on her legs showing. I step across the courtyard, foot by foot, until I reach Tris. I stop in front of her, staring down at her little head tucked in her arms. She looks so small and vulnerable, so afraid. Every part of me just loves her thin, frail soul. Tris very slowly lifts her head up to look at me. I sit down next to her. "You found me." The voice that comes out of her mouth is almost unrecognizable. It's scratchy and weak, and wobbly. I don't like it. It's like it's not even coming from her. Her face isn't the same either. Her gray eyes are filled with sadness, almost looking black. However, I can see a million stars in them. The sky is dark, also filled with stars. At the same time her eyes are sad, I see hope in them. Her hair is tucked into a tiny, messy bun. She reaches a small, fragile hand out to me. I grasp it and fill it with all the dreams and visions I had about her into her thin fingers. I wrap my hand around hers, holding it gently. I reach back and pull off her hood, revealing her golden brown wisps. She looks into my eyes, reading me carefully. I untie her bun for her, letting her hair flow loose around her shoulders. I put my arms around her, filling her with comfort. My skin heats up yet again as our skin meets, but this time Tris accepts it. She pulls me closer and closer until there is an inch between us, then she closes the gap. She presses her lips to mine gently, not wanting to overdo it. She pulls back and rests on the trunk of the willow. Her cheeks are red, and her eyes now resemble a constellation of love. We sit there a moment, my arm around Tris and her head tucked in my shoulder. I love this. I love her. Everything is different, but it is perfection. I never want this to end. TRIS POV. Four rescued me. He really truly loves me. And I love him. I was so glad to see him after everything I'd done. And I kissed him. How was I brave enough to do that?! I'm just so afraid that Four will find out who I really am and leave. I'm just not ready to tell him. I don't want to hurt him, but I don't want him to hurt me. He never even has to know. "I love you," Four says. Tears prick up at the edges of my eyes because he surely can't love me. "I love you too." I say. My heart is telling me one thing, but my mouth is saying another. I don't want to hurt Four. I can't. But I love him - and I am willing to do whatever it takes for his love. "Principal Yvette told us the news," Four informs me. I perk up. I'm usually not so anxious about school, ha ha, but this is different. "We're moving into a new school called something like the Fraction Education Center. It's very luxurious and we will stay in dorms. It's completely empty." I surprise Four with another kiss but this time more passionate. He kisses back and I know then, that this real love. And I accept it and kiss. CHRISTINA POV. Four comes back after his mysterious call to retrieve someone. Tris is walking beside Four, their hands are linked. I gasp. They're together! "OMG! YOU two?!" I shriek. Tris blushes and Four laughs. Will chuckles and grabs my hand. Four, Tris, Will and I walk together back to the hospital. Tris and Four go to her room, while Will and I sit in the lobby. My phone buzzes. It's Shauna and Marlene in our group chat. Shauna: Woohoo! Party my place at 12 pm Marlene: great I'll be there swe-T Me: idk if I can come Shauna: aw y Me: appointment  Marlene:when does it end  Me: 2:00 Shauna:fine. How bout coming fter it Me: date with will Marlene: who has dates 2:00 am Me: ugh fine. I'll come.  Shauna:gr8. C u latr swE Ts SHAUNA has signed off at 3:09 p.m. MARLENE has signed off at 3:10 p.m. I turned my phone off.  "Four. Will. Tris. Party at Shauna's at 12:00 pm." All four of them respond in unison,"I'll be there!" I laugh. I guess Tris is now part of our group. She used to want to be with us so bad. She's so cool, through. Pretty cute, athletic, stuff like that. And Four is just all over her. 


	5. Chapter 5

TRIS POV.

The party at Marlene's house is going on now. I was SO late to it that I'm not even dressed in a party-material outfit. I sit on Marlene's bed with Chris.

I emerge from the closet in a short mid-thigh length dress embedded with black and red sequins around the neck. The neck scoops low, a little revealing, but not too much. I twirl for show.

"Cute, girlfriend! Now go out and woo your man with your moves." Christina prompts.

"As if! I couldn't dance on my life." I exclaim. Christina laughs.

"We'll see about that."

We rush downstairs into Marlene's giant main room. Someonke set up a dance floor, and to my surprise, Four is actually dancing. He's pretty terrible, but he does it for laughs I guess. It's pretty great to see him being so outgoing. He was so dark and…gloomy.

Uriah is grinding pretty hard on someone. I look harder and its… Marlene. Of course. Zeke is twirling Shauna around, and Four is alone. Wait…no. He's talking to some brunette girl. Pangs of jealousy sting at my stomach. I try to shrug them away but they stay.

I make my way to the dance floor.

"Hey, Chris!" I call out.

"What's up?"

"I lied!" I yell.

She gives me a perplexed look. I grab Zeke's shoulder. "Hey. Watch this!" I yell.

I plunge into a cluster of people dancing shamelessly and wild. I hit the floor breakdancing. I'm kind of an amateur, considering I just learned to break dance from Zeke. I do a couple of spins. Zeke seems impressed. Then I do the worm. I get up and everyone cheers.

I just formed a dance circle!

I spy Four sitting with the same brunette from earlier at the bar in the kitchen. I sneak closer to listen in on them.

The girl's voice is smooth as silk.

"Here's your drink, Four.

"Listen, Jessie. It was pretty cool dancing with you and talking, but I bet my girlfriend is waiting for me now."

He _danced with her?!_

Immediately he envious pangs trickle back. I feel a firm hand grip my shoulder. It's Zeke!

"Hey_,_ Trissy! Pretty cool moves there. Wonder how you learned them." A smirk slithers onto his face.

He leaves. I lean in again to listen.

"Never mind your girlfriend. It's just us right now." The brunette interjects and slings her arms around Four's neck.

"But—" Four objects.

Jessie, the brunette, interrupts him by throwing her tongue into his.

I gasp.

What.

Four doesn't even pull back. They intertwine until they're sitting on the same bar stool.

What am I doing? I need to stop them!

I don't even move.

What's wrong with me?!

After minutes of slobbery kisses, Jessie pulls back.

"Let's take this somewhere else…"

Jessie drags Four to a room upstairs and shuts the door. I dash upstairs. I crack open the door to peek in. I don't even want to look! Tears prick up at my eyes. I can't bear it. I slam open the door. Four looks up from their human-burrito on the bed. Tears stream down my face.

I bring myself forward, leaning into Four's face.

"I thought you were _loyal_, you _cheating bastard!_"

I sprint out, leaving a gaping Four straddled on a bed with Miss Brunette .

I sprint into the bathroom crying. I can't let anyone see me!

Too late. Damn. I lock the door.

_**Pound pound pound pound pound!**_

Damn.

"Tris! Tris! What's wrong?! I saw you run downstairs crying!" Christina yells.

I explode, and another wave of tears pour down my face.

"Go~ _SOB_ ~See for yourself!" I wail.

The pounding stops and Christina seems to check it out. I erupt in more tears.

CHRISTINA POV.

Poor Tris! I wonder what it was. I check the rooms upstairs. I turn to the vet last one. I open the door. I gape.

Now I know.

Four is linked up with some friend of Marlene's.

I gasp. They're making out rather hard.

"How could you hurt Tris like this? You sneaky, cheating little bastard! This is what you do with girls?"

I slap Four across the cheek so hard his face flies in that direction.

"Who the hell are you?!" Four yells.

He's drunk.

"Get off her! You have a girlfriend! Remember Tris?! Or are you too drunk?"

I glance at the bedside table. It's cluttered with empty beer and champagne bottles. At least ten of them!

Four processes my words.

"Tris."

I nod, frustrated.

"Tris…" he repeats.

He looks at me as if I'm a ghost or something.

He jumps up off the bed.

"Four," the girl snarls at him.

"Shut up!" Four yells. The girls pounces on him again.

Nope. Four catches her face and shoves her into the wall.

He sprints out the door in a flash, and I follow close behind. He makes it about halfway down the stairs… Then passes out drunk. Psh, serves him right. I drag his limp body down the stairs.

And see a huge crowd waiting for us.


	6. Chapter 6

CHRISTINA POV.

There is a gigantic cluster of people waiting near the bottom of the staircase for Four.

"You brought him!"

"I can't believe he did that."

"The brunette is my girlfriend!"

Murmurs ripple through the crowd. Tris stands in front, her arms folded tightly across her chest, and a trembling frown stretched across her face.

"Tris, he's drunk! Well, and kind of unconscious…"

She glared at Four's limp body.

"That doesn't give him an excuse to bang another girl while we were dating."

"Of course it doesn't!" I agree.

"Put him on the couch. Guard him so he won't escape. I'm going to talk to him." Tris orders to her "minions".

"Tris, you're acting like some evil dark overlord. Calm down, he only kissed her. Cheating isn't that big of a deal. I've been cheated on several times, and I'm fine!"

Tris turns to me. She gets all up in my face.

"Maybe because you were worthless to your previous boyfriends, huh? Did you ever think that?!" Tris barks in my face.

I could tell that a hurt look spread across my face at the exact moment she'd said that.

"You think I'm worthless? Wow. One minute you get cheated on, the next you're pushing all your friends away from you? Do you don't even want anything new good anymore? What a great way to deal with things."

Then I drop the mic and stomp right out of the party.

"Wait… Christina."

I don't turn around, I don't come back. I leave the house.

FOUR POV.

"What the—" I snap at the people in front of me.

Tris.

Tris.

What have I done.

"Damnit, Four!" Tris shrieks.

"Four! Explain yourself. Why the hell would you cheat on me?" Tris lifts her hand, the smacks me across the face.

I sigh, not wanting to explain, but I do.

"Lauren, the brunette, didn't have anyone to go to this party with. She asked me to dance, and not wanting to be rude, I accepted her offer. We were normally dancing, then she started to, well… move a little harder. I asked her to stop, and told her about you, but then she shrugged it off and got me some drinks."

Tris's eyes soften about that I talked about her, but then they narrow again.

"She forced you to drink?"

"Yes. Then she just kept getting me more drunk, then launched into our… 'session'."

Tris clenches her fist.

"You're excused. But I don't want to see you for a while."

Her little guards let me up and leave.

I run out of Marlene's house with relieved sweat dripping down my forehead.

_"How could you hurt Tris like this? You sneaky, cheating little bastard! This is what you do with girls?"_ Christina's words flood back into my mind.

_She's right. Tris is my dream girl, and I threw it all away by banging up some girl from a party? What the hell was I thinking?_

My undershirt sticks to my body with sweat. I ruined everything. I don't _know_ if I'll ever get it back.

URIAH POV.

We're moving into the new school today. I'm pretty excited to room with my homies. And it's _luxurious_? How much better can this get? Well my question is answered as soon as I step into the building. The Best.

I spot our group and they wave me over.

"Uri! Hey sweets." Marlene greets me and gives me a hug.

Principal Yvette stands at a podium and clears her throat after gazing up at all the modern decor and architecture.

"Welcome students! I'm sure we'll all love it here. Let's take a tour."

A hologram lights up on a large blank wall of the cafeteria.

Several amazed gasps ripple through the crowd.

Principal Yvette holds up a remote and clicks through different slides of neatly decorated classrooms, gyms, dormitories and bathrooms.

An office secretary passes out school maps.

"Woahhhhh, guys. These maps have four pages to them." Will, astonished, bawks.

"This place is gigantic!" Squeals Christina.

Suddenly the crowd parts and I catch a glimpse of a blonde woman walking very professional-like.

"Greetings, students of Southbank. Well, what was left of it. Ha-ha-ha." She chuckles wickedly.

Me and Marlene exchange disappointing glances.

TRIS POV.

The blond woman stops walking.

She stares at me.

Why is she staring at me.

"I am Jeanine Matthews, and this school was built under my foundation. I am now the student Supervisor and will keep watch over your behaviors and achievements."

Principal Yvette shuffles nervously.

Why is she nervous?!

"Now, students. No mean to invest in your privacy, but there will limits on social activity, and there will be absolutely NO sexual relations involved, is that clear?!"

Ms. Matthew orders to the crowd.

I glance at Four. He glances back, and we stare at each other awkwardly. I turn my head away and scowl at the ground. When I lift my head again, Four is squirming through the crowd, making his way over to me. My fists clench up and so do my teeth as he stands next to me.

"What do you want." I whisper-yell.

"Tris, I'm sorry."

"You should be. That doesn't mean I'll forgive you, though."

"I want to make it up to you."

"Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that?"

"Well… what do you want?"

I think for a bit, then decide.

"I want you to make this up to me in dedication. To me. Got it? I want you to take me out on a date. Make it beautiful. Make it special. Make me think you mean it when you say you're sorry. Got it?" I conclude.

Four nods his head.


	7. Special Thanks

Hey guys, I would like to thank all the people who followed and reviewed my story. All your support is the main reason I love to write! Also, a special shoutout to The Definition of FourTris, who has the coolest stories ever, (ex: For the LifeTrack) and has supported me from the beginning.

Thank you so much, I love you guys!

\- MarzipanTurtle


End file.
